


Dio della fertilità

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Dio del tuono [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, F/M, M/M, Post-Split, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Thor conosce i suoi 'amici' più profondamente di quanto possa sembrare.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al contest “In Vino Veritas” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 731.★ Prompt/Traccia: 11. A scopre dettagli anatomici particolareggiati degli amici di B quando quest’ultimo è ubriaco.





	Dio della fertilità

Dio della fertilità

 

Natasha si appoggiò contro lo schienale del divano e guardò in basso, osservando Thor steso con le braccia spalancate e lo sguardo perso.

“Non credevo che voi Asgardiani poteste ubriacarvi. Soprattutto non pensavo che _tu_ potessi risentire degli alcolici” disse.

Thor socchiuse gli occhi, dalla bocca gli scivolava della saliva mista ad alcool e teneva una borraccia d’argento vuota con la mano appoggiata sul pavimento gelido.

“La mia adorata Jane mi ha lasciato. Ha deciso di spezzare la nostra unione” ammise.

Natasha giocherellò con uno dei boccoli rossi della sua capigliatura.

“Il mondo è pieno di donne che vorrebbero uno come te, Thor. Posso organizzarti qualche appuntamento” lo rassicurò.

Thor serrò gli occhi e negò con il capo, facendo ondeggiare gli scompigliati lunghi capelli oro scuro.

“Nessuno noterebbe mai me in una dimora come questa” gemette.

Natasha inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Cosa intendi?” chiese.

< Non penso si riferisca al fatto che viviamo tutti nel complesso Avengers di Stark. Non è il luogo il problema > pensò.

“Guarda i nostri compagni d’armi! I degni campioni di Midgard!

Steve possiede quell’aria di cucciolo bastonato che ti lascia un quesito insondabile.

Non sai se preferiresti possederlo tutto il giorno, visto anche il suo perfetto lato b, o se gli permetteresti di mantenere la sua maschera di amante attivo” spiegò Thor.

Natasha batté le palpebre un paio di volte.

“Questo è quello che pensi del Capitano?” chiese.

< Ha guardato i glutei di Steve? >.

“Che sia uomo o donna, il Capitano desidera essere dominato dal suo compagno. In modo non dissimile da mio fratello che, pur sapendo d’infrangere i cuori di tutto il genere femminile, agognava solo un vero guerriero da cui farsi sottomette o una degna valchiria che potesse schiacciarlo completamente.

Al contrario di Banner. Io capisco che voi vi siate innamorata della sua aria perennemente spaurita o della sua dolcezza celata, ma quello che realmente cela è una furia pazzesca. Hulk travolge e distrugge perché lui non sfoga il suo feroce amore. Se ci si facesse possedere da lui si passerebbe sicuramente un momento da imprimersi per la restante esistenza” proseguì Thor. Sentì salire un senso di nausea e si lasciò sfuggire una serie di gemiti.

Natasha gl’impedì di cadere dal divano e lo fece stendere su un fianco.

“Thor penso che l’alcool ti stia facendo delirare” disse.

“Avete mai mirato Banner privo di vesti? Il suo viso sarà anche morbido, ma il suo corpo è un trionfo di virili muscoli” rispose Thor.

< Sì che l’ho visto e ha ragione. Non dirmi che quando è ubriaco Thor ti permette di scoprire i dettagli anatomici particolareggiati dei suoi amici > pensò Natasha. Si passò la lingua sulle labbra piene.

“Stark, poi, è il signore della sua dimora. Ho guardato a lungo le sue doti, sono sproporzionate rispetto al suo corpo. Per quanto le sue gambe da danzatrice e le sue braccia da guerriero siano un connubio perfetto, come dio della fertilità posso dire che raramente ho visto capacità come la sua” rispose.

“Hai guardato a lungo?” chiese Natasha.

“Mi sorprendeva la stazza” rispose Thor.

Natasha giocherellò con il lobo dell’orecchio.

“Hai guardato anche le donne, per caso?” chiese.

Thor cercò di riaprire gli occhi, ma fu accecato dalla luce, la testa gli doleva e le tempie gli pulsavano.

“La bellezza di Wanda è lontana dall’essere sbocciata, ma attrae con la sua tenebrosa ombra. Il rosso della sua magia la fa splendere nell’oscurità come un fiore di sangue.

Però, voi, vedova mortale, non siete bella tanto per le forme perfette del vostro corpo, ma per i vostri sorrisi. Vedere la fragilità dietro il vostro morso letale potrebbe far innamorare il più duro degli uomini” rispose.

Natasha arrossì.

“Thor, hai mai detto a Jane cosa pensavi di lei?” chiese.

“Sì, la notte in cui mi sono dichiarato, quando ero ubriaco” biascicò Thor.

“Allora è doppiamente stupida. Non solo ti ha perso, ma si è anche giocata la possibilità di ubriacarti più spesso” disse Natasha.

Thor si ripiegò su se stesso, stringendo le ginocchia al petto.

“Non comprendo” esalò.

“Riposa, ne riparliamo quando sei sobrio” disse Natasha.

Il dio del tuono mugolò e Natasha lo coprì con una coperta, osservandolo addormentarsi.

< Lo preferisco come dio della fertilità che come dio del tuono. Una cosa è certa, però, aspetterò la sua prossima sbronza per chiedergli le doti anche degli altri suoi amici > pensò Romanoff.


End file.
